This invention relates to fishing lures and method and more particularly to a top water lure having a lateral run during retrieval following casting, facilitated by an upright tapered front and flat side to which a line is attached far enough to the rear of the lure to direct the lure's path.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure having an integral floating body providing a run extending toward the right or the left so as to go toward obstructions in the water or to go under overhanging branches. Since fish often are to be found near or around structures or shaded areas such as under overhanging branches of bodies of water where obstructions are most likely to occur, maneuverability is an important attribute of a successful lure. The likelihood that lures will become entangled when stumps, dock posts and the like are encountered makes a solution to the problem all the more desirable. By varying weight distribution toward a central location a single lure may be made to go either way.
The prior art is best shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,224, 5,058,309, and 5,638,632. U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,309 illustrates a steerable fishing lure capable of runs or continuous traverses to the right or to the left depending upon adjustment of the line fastening apparatus. The body of the lure is not integral and does not float. The lure does not have a capability of backing out of cramped quarters such as when the lure is passed about stumps, posts, and the like. The term "integral" is used herein in its broadest sense to mean parts which are or may be fixed together so as to be unified as opposed to formed in a single piece of material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,632 illustrates a top water lure configured to include an S-shaped integral body. This lure is capable of oscillating continuously during retrieval when casting but does not provide continuous directional movement such as right-hand or left-hand runs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,224 illustrates a trolling lure having an integral body with a transverse medial groove for adjusting the positioning of hooks so as to vary the disposition of weight and hence the inclination of the lure with respect to a horizontal axis.